Adeste Fideles
by yumerin
Summary: Tsuna tinha cinco dias para aprender tudo o que havia no Novo Testamento da bíblia católica (gentilmente providenciada, em italiano), as principais orações (em italiano), as comidas (italianas) tipicamente consumidas na ceia, e o "espírito do natal". O que quer que fosse isso. (Gen-fic natalina inspirada pela devoção católica das famílias mafiosas italianas.)


_adeste fideles_

...

...

Sawada Tsunayoshi era um típico garoto japonês. Gostava de assistir jogos de beisebol (apesar de ser o pior jogador do time da escola), gostava de ler mangás _shounen_ (que geralmente emprestava para alguém e nunca recebia de volta), gostava de jogar vídeo games (apesar de nunca ter conseguido terminar um jogo na vida), e havia desejado ser um robô gigante quando era mais novo. Sabia respeitar os mais velhos, conhecia kanji suficientes para não ser reprovado em Língua Japonesa, ficava embaraçado com demonstrações explícitas de afeto e sua concepção de comemorações tradicionais eram os festivais de Verão, _Hanami_ e o Ano Novo.

E era por isso que não entendia _porque_ Reborn havia feito aquela cara - a do beiçinho combinado a um olhar de pena (e reprovação), escurecido pela sombra do chapéu – quando Tsuna perguntara a razão pela qual estava comprando uma guirlanda de azevinho e o que _diabos_ era um _presepe_? Aliás, também não entendera para que perguntara aquilo. Após mais de três anos sendo constantemente submetido às informações que Reborn achava importante para sua formação como _Don_, sem considerar que talvez Tsuna precisasse de um terapeuta para o resto da vida depois de, sabe como é, participar de algumas rodadas de Roleta Russa ou praticar como atirar e fincar a ponta de uma faca entre _os próprios dedos do pé_, o último herdeiro da família Vongola devia ter lembrado que era uma péssima, PÉSSIMA-COM-LETRAS-MAIÚSCULAS idéia questionar as decisões de seu preceptor.

Ter lembrado isso provavelmente teria poupado o rapaz muitas vezes, no passado.

No momento, teria evitado a descoberta de que os Italianos, especialmente aqueles que viviam de intimidar e às vezes chacinar os outros, eram pessoas bastante religiosas. Da religião Católica Apostólica Romana. Que certamente não era nada parecida com os preceitos budistas que havia absorvido sendo um típico garoto japonês. O que era, nas palavras de Reborn, uma vergonha inadmissível, porque um Don era o exemplo para sua família em todos os aspectos: força, liderança, esperteza, audácia e, é claro, crença.

É _óbvio_ que o novo patriarca da _famiglia_ precisava ser um católico fervoroso. Afinal, seria abençoado em uma cerimônia particular por algum arcebispo logo depois de finalmente assumir o cargo, e Reborn deixara claro que Tsuna estaria devidamente catequizado, batizado e devoto muito antes disso acontecer.

Ou seja, antes do Natal. Dali a cinco dias. Que era o prazo dado a Tsuna para aprender tudo o que havia no Novo Testamento da bíblia católica (gentilmente providenciada, em italiano), as principais orações (em italiano), as comidas (italianas) tipicamente consumidas na ceia, e o "espírito do natal". O que quer que fosse isso.

Para garantir que Tsuna iria se esforçar, Reborn prometeu fazer um teste de catequese na Véspera; uma bala para cada questão errada. Se acertasse a maioria, seria batizado pelo padre da capela particular do Nono. Se errasse, viraria uma peneira.

Dizer que Tsuna estava desesperado seria falta de originalidade, porque ele sempre estava desesperado. Afinal, nunca podia ter o consolo de dizer que Reborn estava exagerando, porque Reborn sempre cumpria o que dizia.

- Eu vou morrer. – murmurou, enfiando a cabeça no meio do Evangelho de Lucas.

O tom de conformidade chamou a atenção das duas meninas que comiam bolo à sua frente.

- Hahi! – Haru esperneou, aparentemente engasgando com o pedaço de bolo que estivera saboreando segundos antes. – Mas você não comeu nada ainda, Tsuna-san!

Levantando um pouco a cabeça apenas para conseguir lançar um olhar expressivo que traduzia claramente o fato do garoto achar a amiga um tanto desequilibrada, Tsuna não se importou sequer em estragar sua imagem diante de Kyouko. Já que estaria morto em menos de uma semana, era melhor que a garota o visse como ele _realmente_ era e ter uma lembrança real para remoer durante o funeral.

Será que usariam o mesmo caixão que ele tivera no futuro? Aquele caixão era bem maneiro. Seria melhor ainda se Tsuna não fosse claustrofóbico e estivesse APAVORADO.

- Você está bem, Tsuna-kun? – Kyouko piscou, pousando o garfo prateado no prato de porcelana, obviamente preocupada. – Nós trouxemos você conosco porque sua mãe disse que você estava meio para baixo, esses dias, mas não sabia que seríamos um incômodo...

Como sempre acontecia quando Kyouko falava naquele tom de culpa e rejeição, Tsuna adotou como prioridade a missão de fazê-la se sentir melhor.

- _Hii_, não, _não_, Kyouko-chan! Isso não tem nada – balançou os braços como um pingüim dançando sobre brasas – nada a ver com vocês! Foi só o Reborn.

Como sempre.

Kyouko franziu o cenho, ainda preocupada.

- É por isso que você está lendo esse livro o tempo todo? Não consigo ler a capa.

Tsuna afirmou entusiasticamente, e Haru pendeu o rosto para o lado, lendo a capa com fluência. Era um pouco humilhante saber que ela havia aprendido italiano para não se sentir excluída nas reuniões da família do Décimo, enquanto o próprio Décimo mal arriscava um punhado de palavras.

- "A Bíblia Sagrada"?

Os ombros do rapaz murcharam.

- Sim.

- Está lendo para praticar italiano?

Antes de abrir a boca para explicar, o rapaz pensou melhor. Não adiantava explicar para aquelas duas os planos maquiavélicos de Reborn. Mesmo agora, nenhuma delas imaginava que ele fosse capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pior do que dormir dentro do cinema.

Precisava distraí-las. Falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça:

- O que é o Natal para vocês?

Haru engoliu a pergunta que estava prestes a metralhar, e Kyouko bebeu um pouco de chá, atenta à conversa. Houve silêncio contemplativo entre as duas por alguns segundos. E depois vieram sorrisinhos femininos que significavam que Tsuna estava prestes a perder um pouco de sua masculinidade.

- Ah, Tsuna-san. Por que você quer saber? – Haru perguntou, com os olhos grandes e brilhantes. Sempre um mau presságio quando ela parecia assim, tão feliz.

Kyouko controlou suas risadinhas.

- Tsuna-kun, Natal é o dia de ficar com o namorado ou namorada, não é? – ela respondeu, levantando o dedo mindinho para reforçar o argumento.

Tsuna sabia disso. O Natal não passava de uma data comercial, no Japão. Pelo menos, era o que Reborn dissera no dia da guirlanda de azevinho. Não se atreveu a comentar isso com as duas, especialmente porque elas continuaram com risadinhas até que os três tomaram caminhos separados.

Não conseguiu melhorar o estado de espírito no dia seguinte. Afinal, agora tinha um dia a menos para aprender o que podia, e não sabia italiano suficiente para entender bulhufas daquela bíblia. Não saberia diferenciar o Gênesis do Apocalipse nem se soubesse que um fica no início e o outro no fim do livro sagrado.

Takeshi também não sabia como ajudar. Viera visitá-lo naquela tarde com a esperança de conseguir alguém para arremessar as bolas de rebate no campo de beisebol da escola, e descobrira um Tsuna em estado delicado de nervos, batendo a cabeça na capa dura da bíblia. Quando perguntado sobre o que achava do Natal, o espadachim apenas sorriu daquela forma que fazia Squalo subir pelas paredes gritando que iria usar uma espada para tornar aquele sorriso permanente.

- Uma vez a Bianchi fez a gente se vestir de renas do Papai Noel, não foi? – e essa era a única coisa que ele sabia sobre o assunto.

Gemendo de frustração, o Décimo ignorou o amigo e resolveu que seria mais prático procurar por uma bíblia traduzida para o japonês. Que conseguiu arranjar, por mais estranho que fosse, com Ryohei – aparentemente, o boxeador havia comprado uma ao descobrir que o primeiro Guardião do Sol era um padre.

Não que tenha adiantado muito. Uma noite em claro lendo os mesmos versículos e, apesar de ter entendido algumas partes da história toda, Tsuna estava longe de entender o sentido daquela ladainha toda de peixes e homens e samaritanos. O que diabos _era_ um samaritano?

Teve a feliz idéia de perguntar a Fuuta suas dúvidas. Não tão feliz, entretanto, considerando que agora faltavam menos de três dias para a sabatina de Reborn e sua morte certa.

- Samaritano. Aquele que é nativo da Samaria. Primeiro lugar na lista de adjetivos para pessoas generosas. – o garoto respondeu, prestativo. – Você está lendo as parábolas?

- As _o quê_?

Fuuta passou a tarde tentando explicar termos e expressões próprios da Igreja Católica. Em se tratando de Tsuna, o _brainstorm_ de palavras desconhecidas e comparações esquisitas mais confundiu do que ajudou, e a melhor ajuda de Fuuta naquele dia talvez tenha sido o conselho final, já tarde da noite.

- Acho que faria bem se você conversasse com italianos a respeito. Eu não passei tempo suficiente na Itália para realmente entender isso tudo.

A primeira pessoa que Tsuna abordou na manhã seguinte foi Bianchi, que provou ser uma informante eficiente.

- Na vigília, podem ter até treze tipos diferentes de comida na _tavola_. Peixes, em especial _capitone_, crustáceos, moluscos e bacalhau; _tortellini, ravioli, risotti, cappone_ e peru, sopa e doces, _cassata_, marzipãs, torta de amêndoa e castanha, nozes, _pasta_ _frolla_... – listou, com um sorriso nostálgico. - _Tortelli_ _di_ _Zucca_ só se come após uma oração.

Ela também fez o favor de informar que cuidaria de toda a ceia de Natal. Significando que Tsuna seria um bom católico e jejuaria na noite de Natal. (Já aprendera sobre esse negócio de jejum em uma lição passada de seu instrutor. E aquela lição ficaria para sempre gravada em seu estômago).

Lambo pulara na discussão quando ouvira a palavra "doce", e começara a metralhar sem parar a respeito de andar pelas ruas carregando velas e cantando músicas para ganhar guloseimas, e que ele sempre queria ganhar presentes do tal de _Bambino_ antes de _La Befana_, porque a _Befana_ demorava muito para trazer os presentes e nunca trazia tudo o que ele colocava na carta escondida na chaminé.

Pela primeira vez em anos de convivência, Tsuna viu Bianchi e Lambo dividindo o mesmo ambiente em harmonia, concordando em como era bom deixar a lareira acesa até ser hora de ir para a Missa da Meia-Noite. Deixou os dois na cozinha, satisfeito em pelo menos saber o cardápio de um típico _Natale_ italiano.

Quando atravessou a sala para subir ao seu quarto e tentar entender aquele tal de _Magnificat_ e como a Virgem Maria conseguiu ficar grávida e continuar virgem ao mesmo tempo, deu de cara com Gokudera, ao lado de muitas caixas de madeira e de algo que parecia ser a maquete de uma montanha ocupando o lugar onde costumava ficar a televisão.

- O que é isso, Gokudera-kun? – questionou, cansado.

Gokudera deixou de tentar abrir uma das caixas e virou para seu chefe com um sorriso radiante.

- Um _presepe_, Juudaime! Da coleção particular do Nono, inclusive! – Gokudera exclamou, apontando para a mini-montanha com entusiasmo. – Chegou agora de manhã, e Reborn-san pediu para que eu viesse montá-lo.

Olhando para as caixas com suspeita, porque nada que envolva "Reborn" e "Caixas Lacradas Misteriosas" devia ser subestimado, Tsuna se aproximou.

- Eu fiz um desses, uma vez. – Gokudera comentou, abrindo a próxima caixa com um canivete. – Mas houve um probleminha com Shamal e a minha irmã e, bem, ela jogou alguns _torrones_ em cima...

Tsuna suspirou.

- Você quer ajuda com isso?

A expressão de Gokudera diante do oferecimento devia ser o que o queriam dizer com a expressão "o Natal chegou mais cedo", provavelmente.

Ajudando a montar o presépio, Tsuna foi submetido ao conhecimento vasto que Gokudera tinha sobre, ao que parecia, tudo.

- As igrejas fazem presépios bem maiores do que esse, – ele informava, montando um sistema hidráulico que fazia um mini-rio correr pela maquete – alguns são do tamanho dessa casa. Os artesãos passam a vida fazendo coisas com essa.

- Mas... Por quê? – Tsuna questionou, confuso, enquanto espalhava carneiros com pele de verdade nas fendas mais seguras da montanha esculpida em pedra-sabão e madeira maciça.

Gokudera sorriu, mais uma vez. Se os italianos de sua _famiglia_ fossem alguma indicação, o Natal era uma época muito querida na Itália.

- Porque _isso_ – ele aponta para a pequena choupana de palha onde estava colocando uma figura vestida de azul e uma cestinha que ele chamara de "manjedoura". – é o _Natale_, Juudaime.

Quando terminaram, já era noite, e Nana chamava todos para o jantar. Tsuna aproximou-se com a última figura, a de um bebê muito bonito e bem feito, com os bracinhos abertos como se quisesse abraçar o mundo. Antes que deitasse o menino na manjedoura, Gokudera o interrompeu, fechando os dedos calejados de Tsuna sobre a figura.

- Agora não, Juudaime. Você tem que esperar ele nascer.

Tsuna adormeceu aquela noite com a figura esculpida do Menino Jesus debaixo de seu travesseiro. Demorou a dormir e, quando conseguiu, sonhou; estava num deserto, tudo escuro ao seu redor, e havia uma estrela cortando o céu vagarosamente. Tsuna, de pijama e pés descalços sentindo a areia fria, sabia que devia segui-la.

Depois de atravessar uma duna particularmente íngreme, deu de cara com uma formação rochosa, coberta por vegetação retorcida, mas verde. A pequena montanha tinha muitos buracos como cavernas, a maioria com animais dentro, e palha.

A estrela havia parado ali, diretamente acima de uma daquelas cavernas. Um homem levava uma mulher vestida de azul e montada em um burro para dentro daquela caverna.

Ao lado de Tsuna, Mukuro surgiu como uma tempestade de areia, repentino e inevitável.

- Você esqueceu algumas coisas. – o ilusionista comentou, divertido, e levantou as mãos.

Da areia surgiu um trio de camelos, montados por três homens morenos, ricamente vestidos. A estrela brilhou com mais intensidade, e dela surgiram coisas brilhantes que pareciam homens com asas, desconcertantemente parecidos com Byakuran, diga-se de passagem.

Os anjos de luz começavam a entoar uma canção tão linda que Tsuna se perguntou como alguém tão amargurado e vingativo como Mukuro poderia conhecer aquele tipo de som. Parecendo ler os pensamentos de seu chefe-não-chefe, Mukuro soltou sua risadinha gutural.

- Ah, você se esquece que eu já passei por todos os ciclos da morte. Existem anjos em alguns deles.

Tsuna franziu o cenho, observando enquanto vários homens – pastores, havia lido na Bíblia – se aproximavam da caverna.

- Por que comemoram isso?

- Isso?

- Sim. O nascimento dele. Por que é tão importante?

Por um segundo, Mukuro observou o rosto confuso de Tsuna, pensativo. Sua expressão continuou contemplativa enquanto respondia.

- Eles estavam esperando por ele. Para guiá-los ao "Reino dos Céus", para salvá-los da opressão. Existiam profecias que contavam da vinda do Messias, filho de Deus. Aquele que nasceria por eles, e morreria por eles.

Os olhos – azul sagaz, vermelho determinado – do Guardião da Névoa pareciam estar respondendo e, ao mesmo tempo, fazendo outra pergunta. Tsuna não entendeu o segredo escondido naquelas palavras, mas absorveu a história que elas contavam em sua simplicidade.

- Eles estavam... Esperando. – repetiu, vagarosamente.

Quando Mukuro sorriu, ouviu-se um choro de bebê, e Tsuna voltou a dormir sem consciência.

Na manhã da véspera, encontrou seu pai e sua mãe, junto aos agregados da família (que não paravam de se multiplicar e explodir pedaços da casa), colocando presentes embaixo da árvore de Natal que certamente não estivera naquele canto da sala no dia anterior.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – incrédulo, perguntou a Iemitsu, que estivera rodopiando com Nana pela sala.

Usando roupas surpreendentemente normais, Iemitsu sorriu para o filho enquanto tombava a esposa para o lado, como um ator hollywoodiano.

- Que pergunta tola, Tsunayoshi. O que é a coisa mais importante no Natal?

Tsuna deu de ombros.

- Ahn... Rezar?

O sorriso de seu pai foi estrondoso. Nana também deu risadinhas, enquanto Tsuna rolava os olhos.

- A família, Tsuna, a família! Afinal, o _bambino_ não nasceu sozinho.

Os dois continuaram a rir e dançar, e Tsuna piscou, já acostumado com aquele tipo de situação. Felizmente, não precisou se importar com o assunto pelas próximas horas, quando Bianchi o elegeu como ajudante oficial na cozinha e ficou dando ordens de comprar, cortar, diminuir e aumentar o fogo, ver se a torta já estava dourada e provar um pedaço do peru para ver se já estava cozido.

Apesar dos pesares, sobreviveu por tempo o suficiente para ser encurralado por Reborn na sala – que agora possuía uma mesa enorme de madeira que _certamente_ não estava ali mais cedo – enquanto acendia as velas e observava I-Pin enfeitar o pinheiro de Natal pendurando as bolas de porcelana e os bonequinhos (Gianini tinha se encarregado da iluminação natalina. Tsuna temia não ter mais casa quando aquele dia terminasse).

- Vou começar o seu teste de catequese. – o bebê afirmou, logo depois de acender a última vela da mesa com um tiro raspando no pavio.

Tsuna engoliu em seco.

- Você precisa _mesm—_

- Nomes dos três Reis Magos?

- Ahn. – essa era fácil. Era só lembrar o sistema Magi de _Neon Genesis Evangelion_. – Baltazar, Melchior e Gaspar?

- Por quantos dias a estrela brilhou?

Okay, essa ele não lembrava. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Reborn já havia atirado uma bala bem próxima à sua orelha esquerda.

- _Hi_!

- Quem foi visitado pela Virgem Maria enquanto ela esperava o filho?

- _Hiii_! Ah, ahn, Isa-, Isa-alguma-coisa?

A bala, dessa vez, fez a parte esquerda de seu fone de ouvido, pendurado no pescoço, explodir em milhares de pedaços.

- _Re-Reborn_! Você não _espera_ que eu-!

- O que é o _Magnificat_?

- Ah, a oração que Maria fez enquanto—

- Por que Maria e José foram a Belém quando ela estava prestes a ser mãe?

- Porque o rei estava fazendo um recenseamento...

- Por que Deus escolheu Maria para ser a mãe do Filho Dele?

- Porque ela era pura e sem pecado ou algo assim—

- Por que os cristãos comemoram o Natal?

Para essa pergunta, Tsuna tomou uma lufada de ar e encarou Reborn nos olhos. Essa pergunta era a única que ele realmente sabia a resposta.

- Porque eles estavam esperando.

O _hitman_ sorriu, e dessa vez foi um sorriso verdadeiro. Logo depois, chutou a cabeça de seu pupilo na direção do banheiro, ordenando-o a tomar um banho e vestir uma roupa decente para a ceia.

E Tsuna estava uma pilha de nervos, certo de que a ceia seria como todos os demais eventos do calendário Vongola: um completo desastre bizarro e traumatizante. Quando desceu as escadas, estava determinado a se esconder em algum lugar longe da comida de Bianchi, das luzes de Gianini, e da proximidade geral de pessoas com armas.

Ou seja, ficaria no quintal até tudo passar.

Ficou surpreso quando, após mais de duas horas de festa, ninguém ainda havia explodido nada ou cortado nada ou viajado no tempo ou mesmo morrido de intoxicação alimentar. Não, estavam todos rindo, a comida de Bianchi não tinha derretido nenhuma panela (ou estômago) ainda, Gokudera e Lambo não tinham explodido nada, Yamamoto não tinha arremessado nada e Chrome parecia estar se divertindo na companhia de Haru e Kyouko. Os adultos estavam jogando cartas, as crianças estavam brincando de correr ao redor da árvore, e Tsuna pensou que, talvez, com _muita_ sorte, aquela seria uma noite agradável.

Todos se empanturrarem de comida enquanto Bianchi e Gokudera tocavam uma música vagamente familiar no piano.

(Não perguntaria de onde viera o piano. E ignoraria o fato de Bianchi estar usando uma barba falsa de Papai Noel para conseguir ficar perto do irmão.)

E tudo estivera _mesmo_ indo muito bem, até que o relógio do corredor marcou doze horas e Reborn atirou para cima, silenciando o burburinho.

- É meia-noite.

Tsuna não entendeu nada, mas foi arrastado quando todos levantaram e saíram da casa. O grupo enorme seguiu pelas ruas cheias de neve de Naminori pelo que pareceram quilômetros até pararem diante de uma construção simples, com uma cruz de pedra pendurada no telhado.

- Nós viemos a uma Igreja? – perguntou, em voz alta.

Reborn chutou-o em direção à porta aberta, de onde vinha a luz cálida de velas e o murmúrio ressoante de canções de coral. O grupo conseguiu sentar nas fileiras de bancos de madeira da frente, observando os arredores com interesse. Iemitsu, Bianchi e Gokudera levaram as mãos à testa, aos ombros e ao coração, fazendo um gesto esquisito em direção à estátua de Cristo Crucificado no altar.

Tsuna estava mais ocupado em engasgar com a própria saliva quando notou ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Hibari Kyouya parado diante do que parecia ser um coral de igreja. A cena era ainda mais bizarra porque dito coral era formado pelos membros do Comitê Disciplinar, todos de bata branca e vermelha, óculos escuros e topete.

- Hi-Hibari-san? – exclamou.

Reborn, sentado ao seu lado, fez a bondade (ou não) de explicar.

- Hibari é o regente do coral da Igreja local.

- Mas... Mas...

- Parece que o coral anterior não tinha muita _disciplina_.

Tsuna não conseguiu achar mais nenhuma palavra para dizer, e não se atreveu a fazer qualquer ruído quando Hibari ergueu as mãos e os marmanjos de sua gangue, err, de seu _grupo musical_ começaram a cantar. A música parecia ser a mesma que Gokudera tocara no piano durante a ceia.

- Que música é essa?

- Não seja assim tão inútil, Tsuna. É embaraçoso. – Reborn balançou a cabeça, desgostoso. – Ainda não acabou o dia e eu posso cumprir a promessa de atirar em alguma parte do seu corpo.

Encolhendo-se um pouco diante da ameaça, o rapaz olhou para os lados em busca de alguma alma caridosa que pudesse dissipar as intenções de seu tutor.

- Chama-se "Adeste Fideles". Significa, mais ou menos, "Venham todos aqueles que têm fé". – Chrome comentou de seu lugar ao lado de Tsuna, sua voz macia quase se perdendo entre as vozes fortes do coro. – É como se fosse o anúncio dos anjos aos pastores quando Jesus nasceu.

Tsuna encarou sua Guardiã da Névoa com surpresa. Chrome corou.

- Meus pais eram católicos. – explicou, humilde.

- Ah, entendo.

E essa foi a última conversa que Tsuna arriscou a ter no recinto, especialmente depois de uma tonfa de metal ser arremessada e fincada no espaço entre suas pernas.

No silêncio que seguiu, Tsuna observou as velas acesas, as famílias sentadas nos bancos, cantando as músicas natalinas que o coral puxava, e a pequena encenação que algumas crianças estavam fazendo diante do altar, todas vestidas de pastores, e reis, e burrinhos, e a pequena Maria segurando com cuidado um bebê de mentira, envolto em várias tiras de pano branco. Ficou surpreso ao se ver levantando e repetindo, com cuidado, as palavras das orações que se forçara a aprender nos últimos dias, entendendo que nelas os cristãos pediam paz, coragem e perdão para enfrentar os pecados, seus e dos outros.

E vendo tudo aquilo, Tsuna decidiu não ser de todo mal acreditar em estrelas-guias, anjos, e em um Deus que amava todas as coisas.

...

...

_Adeste fideles læti triumphantes,_

_Venite, venite in Bethlehem._

_Natum videte_

_Regem angelorum:_

_Venite adoremus_

_Dominum_

* * *

**N/A:** Feliz Natal a todos! Sempre quis postar uma história de Natal na data certa! "Adeste Fidelis" é a minha canção de Natal favorita, aliás.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Gente, é Natal. Deixem esses pensamentos capitalistas para lá. Não pretendo furtar a propriedade intelectual de ninguém.


End file.
